


Learn our Names

by ShadowsLonleyQueen



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: DBD, Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Edited, F/F, F/M, Multi, Stabbing, Various Survivors - Freeform, ect. - Freeform, sfw, the legion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsLonleyQueen/pseuds/ShadowsLonleyQueen
Summary: "Got it? Or do I have to make you scream our names to make you remember? Hmm?"
Relationships: F.J.S.J. | The Legion/Reader, Frank/Reader, Joey/Julie/Frank Morrison/Susie/Reader, Joey/Reader, Julie/Reader, Susie (Dead by Daylight)/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Learn our Names

You have been in the Entity's realm for about a month or two, well, you can only guess since its never day. Its always dark with the little light the campfire provides.

There are stores and shops to buy items, you can enter tour bloodweb in a shop, the items appearing to you on a piece of paper and you press onto the item you want to purchase. You get bloodpoints when you finish trials. You can see how much bloodpoints you have by looking at your wrist.

You all have your own little shop, with items hanging from the walls as if they were prizes at a carnival. Everyone has a small one roomed shack that they live in. It has a bathroom, a very small kitchen, a living room and lastly, a bedroom. You have a small cot that looks like it can barely hold your weight. You can access your inventory by going over to the chest in the corner of your room. You open it and there are carvings of the items on your chest. It shows the exact amount of how many flashlights, toolboxes, medkits and others you have. You press on a carving in the wood chest and it appears in your hand.

If you don't have an item or you used up all of that item, it will appear grey instead of the color of the actual item.

You also have a separate chest for add-ons.

You leave your small shack to go the campfire and see that everyone is talking about something.

"What's going on?" you ask, sitting down on a log that wasn't occupied.

"A new killer!" you heard the voice of Dwight speak. You looked to him with one eyebrow raised.

"A what? How would you know?" you looked at him with this suspicious expression and he bites his lip. Looking shy all over again.

"Nea heard the killers talking about it when she went snooping." Jake explains, speaking up for the shy Dwight. You thought it was kind of cute but just brushed it off. You nodded.

You accepted that answer, it was only natural for people to be curious. Plus, Nea did this all the time, to the point where she's really good at it. "Okay, anything else?"

Nea rolled her eyes while she watched everyone make a big deal about it.

"The killer is supposedly going to be multiple people!" You heard Meg tell you.

Now that peeked your interest.

"Multiple people? As in, more than one person?" You want to make sure they weren't being dumb and getting words wrong, you could only be so sure.

Dwight, Meg and Jake nodded, for some reason this got Dwight really excited. Though, I guess you could say it's because all the killers usually go after a shy guy like him, maybe he wanted to prepare. You didn't know, so you didn't dig into it. After all, Dwight has been here way longer than you, you should trust him more. But were you never that good at trusting anyone, here nor back in the real world.

You wondered what the new map would look like, especially since every killer's map was the place they usually tended to stay at. Killers like Ghostface that don't have a map usually stayed at their campfire or went to others' maps. You only knew this because you heard him get yelled at by Huntress when he was on her "territory" or so you could only guess that was what she would say. You didn't speak Russian.

Your campfires weren't too far apart, but it was a good distance away. You could still hear them yell and scream.

It was kinda embarrassing and awkward.

When The Legion did arrive, it was hell. Whenever you got in trials with one of them they would always go for you first because you "stuck out" to them, whatever that fucking means.

They teased you, leaving you an angry blushing mess yelling at them to stab you or kill you, do something! Then they left to go kill one of your friends. Sometimes they looked into your eyes, or well, looked at you while they hooked you friends. It hurt to watch your friends in pain by these assholes. You didn't want to be singled out like this!

You didn't know why your heart beat was always faster than usual, and not in "the killer is getting closer!" Kind of way.

To be honest, you were pretty oblivious to this thing called "love." At one point you even asked about what you heard a few survivors talking about.

"What's that?" "You've never heard of love at first sight?! What kind of bed stories were you told when you were little??"

"I wasn't. I watched horror movies with my mum and dad until we passed out on the couch." The other survivors would look at you like 'what the fuck?' But you didn't mind. You always smiled, putting your hands on your hips and wore a proud face.

You felt a little embarrassed, though.

Sure, you've heard of parents that read their kids stories before bed, it even showed up in some horror films, but was it really that common?

So, you got a little lesson by Kate, Claudette, Meg and Dwight on love and what parents usually do, you told them your parents lived in a small cabin with two rooms and that they were horror junkies.

"What did they work as?" Kate would ask, curious about my life. "My mum was a writer and my dad worked at some meat company. He usually worked everyday except the weekends. He even worked overtime. He came home around 10 every night. I was always up because me and mum never realized how fast time went when we did puzzles and other things. She let me play by myself with my dolls, or with a coloring book or to watch some show on TV while she wrote." You explained.

They were shocked.

"You don't have any siblings?" Claudette quietly asked. "I do, they just moved out when I was 5. I slept in the same bed as my parents most nights while my brother still lived at home at the time. Sometimes I slept on the couch, watching too much SpongeBob on TV." You laughed at the memory, smiling.

"Damn." You heard Meg whisper.

"What?" You asked. "I dunno, I just expected some big family and nice house and healthy dinners with nice cars." You looked at her, "What?" Then you looked down at yourself, "Oh." You dressed with matching clothes and had nice shoes on. But was it really that weird? Maybe you acted like it, you guessed.

A fog came rolling in and you sighed as it came towards you. "Seeya."

_Mount ormond_

You heard the entity whisper in your head, you looked around and saw that Jeff, the survivor that came with the Legion, was here with you. You didn't know who else was here, but you saw a generator and went up to it, whispering for Jeff to follow you.

He has been here for a few days, so generators shouldn't be too new for him but just to be sure. "You remember how to repair a gen, right?" He nodded and you smiled, "Good. You learn quickly, that's useful." He smiled at you as well, then went back to focusing on the generator. You looked at your arm, tattoos of your friends' well being was on your arm, as well as everyone else's. It showed who was the obsession as well. It was always you for some reason. Just like how Laurie was usually the obsession when she was in a trial with Michael. Sure, the perks you bring can up your chances or even change the obsession to be you, but you didn't bring any of those perks.

You saw that David and Tapp were in the trial with you, David was in a chase, or you guessed, considering how he was injured. You looked back to the generator, ignoring your arm for the time being.

Your other arm had the perks you brought with you tattooed on as well. You never felt the tattoo when it changed or when it even appeared. It didn't bother you, though.

The generator was almost done when you heard a loud scream and you looked at your arm again, David was on the hook. Tapp wasn't injured though. Your generator finally finished, glowing in yellow glory for everyone on the map to see, including the killer. You immediately heard your heartbeat start to fasten, looking around, you saw a survivor looking killer. The legion. You always hated getting in trials with them. You should've known, looking at your arm again to see that you were the obsession. Oh, and David was also off the hook now.

You hid behind some big snow pile that hid you from sight. You heard another scream and saw that Jeff was running away, limping. You saw The legion look around before leaving to go after Jeff.

You sighed, running to the other side of the map to do some gens. You saw another bright yellow glow of a generator. You guessed Tapp and maybe David did that one, but that left three more gens left.

Soon, all the generators were done except for one. You were working on it, but the only one left in the trial, Tapp, was downed and that made you lose your concentration. Missing the skill check, the gen blew up in your face and you tried to work on it again but you heard Tapp be hooked and the heartbeat was getting louder. You ran and hid in the ski lodge, then going to get Tapp, but a knife was stabbed into your back and you panicked, running away and trying to heal yourself. Tapp stopped struggling and just let the entity pierce him. You whispered a sorry under your breath and continued to try to heal. You tried to be quiet and stay hidden but the heartbeat was only getting closer. Then, you felt a knife stab into you again and you fell to the ground whimpering.

"I think it's time you learned our names, don't you?" You could only whimper some more and try to crawl away but he pressed his boot onto your back and applied plenty of pressure to the point where you couldn't move, much less breathe properly. "Yes! Okay!" You wheezed out.

"Good. I'm Frank. The guy with the skull mask is Joey, The girl with pink hair is Susie and The one that looks like me but with boobs is Julie." He took his boot off your back and crouched down to you, looking at you. "Got it? Or do I have to make you scream our names for you to remember? Hmm?" He started to play with your hair, and you nodded. "I want a vocal answer." He whispered into your ear the best he could with his mask on.

"Yes, I understand." you shivered, realizing how weird this situation was. You look up at him, waiting for him to speak again. "Good. Well, the hatch is…" he looked around for a second and saw it. "Right over near that pile of snow balls. See you soon, baby." He then walked off, leaving you to crawl to the hatch.

Well, time to lie about how your trial went.


End file.
